Locked in a room with Roxas
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Amiko sure is a package of energy. But how does she manage to end up in a locked room with Roxas? However, the more important question is... what is going to happen?


**Disclaimer: **The right to the sweet Roxas with Jesse McCartney's voice goes to Square Enix's Tetsuya Nomura. [Except Jesse's voice, obviously.]

**Autor's Note:** Yep, Jesse does lend Roxas his voice in English. I have no idea why, but I think Jesse's voice is adorable. ^3^

So you know, I've never made a fanfiction with Roxas, so this is my first one, but I hope it's good though.

* * *

><p><strong>Locked in a room with Roxas<strong>

"Aw, come on, Roxas," Amiko begs. "I want some sea-salt ice cream."

"Go and get yourself some, Amiko."

"Aw," she grizzles. "But I hate to buy something. And you know that. Please go and buy, for me." She tries the puppy dog eyes on him with her snow blue eyes.

But "No" is all he replies.

"Aw, _come on_!" She pouts. "Don't be that heartless!"

Roxas's big blue eyes stare at her in slight shock.

She narrows her eyes lightly, wondering why he is staring like this. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she thinks about what she's just said. Her eyes stop on he floor. "Oh." Warily she looks up to Roxas. As she sees his face she cracks up laughing.

The blonde boy doesn't think that this is funny at all. He starts to glare at the laughing girl.

Once he starts to glare, she laughs more, holding on to her tummy. She continues to laugh even as gravity pulls her down, literally laughing on the floor.

After a while she manages to calm down. "Phew... Oh, I'm sorry, Roxas, but... it's not like that nobody knows that-" She kills her words and remains in a frozen pose as she thinks, once again, about her outspoken words. Nobody. Nobody knows. Does that mean that... he... _does_ know? A bit confused she glances at him, breaking out in laughter an other time, rolling on the floor.

The blonde still glares down to the purple girl. "Get yourself a sea-salt ice cream! Although, we are locked."

Amiko almost doesn't understand what he is saying because of her own laughter. "A- all right, all right. Y- yea... ." Wiping out the tears off her eyes filled with joy she tries to hold back her laughter as she faces him. A giggle remains in her throat. "Locked. Locked in a room with...-" She bites her soft pink-colored bottom lip which stops her from cracking up. Does this mean that she is alone in this room?

He glares down at her.

"P- please, stop t- to look at me." She bites her lip harder. Just his face makes her laughter want to explode. "Please, stop!" Predictably she snorts, cracking up laughing.

Having enough, Roxas flows a glance over her before the decides to walk over to the opposite side of the room.

Still giggling, she catches on. "Aw." She observes him walking. "I'm not that vigorous."

Once he reaches the spot, he sits down in front of a wonderful window which is drawn on the stoned wall. Though, it has a stunning sight.

Amiko raises one of her eyebrows, wondering what he is thinking. "I hope you know that- that this window isn't-"

"I _know_," he shoots like throwing a heavy boulder at her.

Seeing him this sad, guilt sets in her heart. Amiko sits up to hug her knees, and stares at the floor. "I'm... ." She glances up, but her head stays in he down position, letting her starry winter eyes peek through her bangs. "I'm sorry."

In reply, Roxas looks over to her, giving her a small smile to let her know that he accepted her apologize.

"But you are still heartless, Roxas," it blows out of her mouth.

Blinking clueless and angrily, he watches her laugh while rolling on the floor again. Not leaving a comment, he gets up, walking over to an edge of the room.

"Aww. I didn't mean it," she brings out through her laughter. "You _rock_, Roxas!" Suddenly she then leaps up on her feet, lifting her arms in the air.

"No," he says, "you are not getting a sea-salt ice cream."

"Aww," she grizzles. How did he know that? Still with her arms raised, she starts to walk towards him.

Carefully, he watches her.

Out of the sudden, she stops, her eyes widening.

Causing his brain to fuse up, his eyes widen with hers. "Why... why are your eyes widening? That is creepy, Amiko!"

Nevertheless, her eyes keep on growing. "Holy shit of hell, Roxas!" She stares at him with her major widen eyes - not blinking.

Her eyes and stare being about to drive him crazy, he chokes out, "Amiko, tell me already!"

"All right," she yells, yet doesn't change her pose. "Roxas!" She pauses, and stays on her pose.

"I know that that's my name; tell me what you know," the poor guy cries out. If it is something to bring him out and away from her, he'd gladly accept and know it!

"Roxas!" She pauses again. Just as Roxas is about to yell at her, she goes on, "You've got a key!"

Surprised he blinks and looks at her for a few seconds.

But before he can ask what exactly is going on in her messy mind, she carries on, "You've got a key, and with that key-" She presses pause again, her whole body going into pause motion. After a few minutes, the then - finally - tells him, "with that key we can unlock the door!"

Her words cause him to think seriously. "That... key of mine," he says carefully, "don't you think it's a little bit too big for the door?"

He can't ruin her excitement. "No!" And she is all smiles. As he then doesn't respond, she adds, "Let's give it a try!"

The glittering excitement in Amiko's eyes irritates him. "Please stop to look at me like that, Amiko!"

"Why?" She asks joyfully.

The young, naive, puzzled and heartless Roxas continues to look at her, not knowing what to add.


End file.
